


One Perfect Night

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a month of not being able to get together for one reason or another, Dee has planned a special night in for himself and Ryo.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge - 174 - Baby, Ball, Blanket, Brace, Breath.

‘Oh yeah! This is gonna be epic!’ Dee thought to himself as he spread fresh sheets on the bed, ready for the evening’s entertainment. There’d be no need to worry about getting interrupted; it would just be him and his baby, alone together, enjoying each other. They were gonna have a ball!

Besides, they deserved this. Between injuries, overtime, and being assigned to different shifts they’d had precious little time to spend together in recent weeks. For the past month it had seemed they’d only had snatched moments between one of them coming off shift and the other heading to work, and even then they’d been forced to work around various minor wounds, which had served to limit what they could get up to. Tonight though…

Free of the wrist brace that had been hampering him for the last two weeks, Dee finally had two hands in perfect working order, and they were both itching to explore his lover. Dee intended to take his time, reacquaint himself with every single inch of Ryo’s gorgeous body, take his baby to heights of pleasure he had yet to experience. This was not an evening to be rushed.

First there would be dinner and wine; nothing all that fancy, just grilled steaks, baked potatoes, and a salad, something not even Dee’s limited cooking skills could screw up. After that, they could watch a DVD while they digested their meal, maybe something a little spicy, just to whet their appetites for later. Then, once they were no longer in danger of getting indigestion, they’d move on to the main event, a night of slow, passionate lovemaking to make up for all the rushed hand-jobs, interruptions, and missed opportunities they’d been forced to endure lately. 

There was nothing wrong with having a quickie now and then, but when there never seemed to be time for anything else it could lead to frustration, and on several recent occasions what little time they’d had together had wound up being cut short, leaving them unsatisfied. Well, not tonight. They’d turn off their cell phones, unplug the house phone from its socket, and make up for lost time.

Ryo arrived just after seven, letting himself in with his key, his overnight bag slung over one shoulder. Dee already had dinner cooking and the table laid.

“Something smells good. I’m not late, am I?” Ryo asked, breathing in the aroma of grilling steaks as he toed his shoes off, something he was always telling Bikky not to do, and shed his jacket, hanging it on one of the wall hooks.

“Nope, you’re right on time. Dinner should be ready in ten if you wanna dump your bag in the bedroom and freshen up. I’ve just gotta turn the steaks and pour the wine. Hope you brought your appetite.”

“After the day I’ve had? I’m starving! How’s your wrist?”

“All healed up, see?” Dee held up his left hand, flexing his wrist. “Nothing’s gonna get in our way tonight, baby!”

Ryo felt his face heat up at the insinuation. By now he knew he shouldn’t find anything to do with sex embarrassing, but old habits could be difficult to break, and it wasn’t like he could control his tendency to blush. It just happened.

Taking his bag into Dee’s bedroom Ryo left it on the chair, noting the freshly made bed as he did so, the covers drawn back from clean, dark blue cotton sheets. If he hadn’t already known sex was on the menu tonight that would have been a dead giveaway. As it was, the fact that Dee had put so much thought into their night together sent a tingle through Ryo’s entire body. His love had left nothing to chance; on the nightstand, from which everything else had been removed, were a towel and a damp washcloth resting alongside a fresh bottle of lube. Ryo was almost tempted to suggest they leave dinner for later, as ready for the main event as Dee must surely be, but his stomach grumbled in protest. He hadn’t lied when he’d told Dee he was starving; it had been one of those days and he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

Making a quick side trip to the bathroom, Ryo returned to the apartment’s main room to find the salad and two glasses of red wine already on the table and Dee in the kitchen, just about to dish up.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Nope, I got it. Just go take a seat.”

Ryo did as instructed and moments later Dee joined him, setting down plates containing perfectly cooked rib-eye steaks, and baked potatoes, split open and steaming, dripping with butter the way both men liked them.

Dinner was a leisurely affair; what was the point of rushing a delicious home-cooked meal when they had all night ahead of them, plus all of the following day? They didn’t need to be back at work until the day after that when they’d be back on the same shift at long last.

When Ryo finally set his cutlery down and finished the last drop of wine in his glass, he smiled across at his lover. “That was wonderful, Dee. Thank you.”

“Least I could do after all the times you’ve cooked for me. It was pretty good though; I guess I’ve picked up a few tricks from watchin’ the master at work. Coffee?”

“Please.”

“Why don’t ya make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I’ll join ya in a minute.”

“Oh, but what about the dishes?”

“They can wait, babe; tonight’s about us. I’ll put ‘em to soak and deal with ‘em in the mornin’. I know that goes against the grain for you, but can you let the clearin’ up slide just this once?”

“Well, okay, but only if you let me help you with the dishes tomorrow.”

“It’s a deal. Now go find us somethin’ to watch while I fix the coffee, ‘kay?”

“Okay. Any preferences?”

“Somethin’ to set the mood maybe? Nothin’ too steamy, don’t want to get ahead of ourselves, but…” Dee shrugged. “You know what I like, bit of action, bit of sex, maybe some comedy.”

Dee had left a selection of DVDs on the coffee table and Ryo flipped through them, reading the synopses, finally settling on a gay romantic comedy about two stuntmen getting their wires crossed while working on a movie together and eventually falling in love. It turned out to be a lot of fun to watch, with great stunts and carefully thought out but not too explicit love scenes, and it was very well made for a low-budget independent movie. By the time it ended Ryo found himself hoping there’d be a sequel because he wanted to know more about the characters. As the end credits rolled, he felt Dee’s breath, warm and moist against his ear.

“How was it for you?”

Ryo snorted. “Isn’t that something you’re supposed to ask after we have sex rather than before?” He was so relaxed the ‘s’ word slipped out without him even noticing.

“I meant the movie, doofus.” But although Dee’s smirk told Ryo his question had been meant to tease, he didn’t rise to the bait, not yet.

“It was good, I liked the characters. Don’t suppose there’s a sequel, is there? Or we could watch another of these…” Ryo leaned forward, reaching for the stack of DVDs, but Dee snagged him around the waist, pulling him back and into his arms.

“I think one movie’s plenty, don’t you? It was almost two hours long. I’m ready for dessert, been waitin’ all day for this. Hell, I’ve been waitin’ the best part of a month!” Hand jobs and blowjobs were fine and dandy, but sometimes nothing but being balls deep in his baby would fully satisfy his needs. Dee was already half hard just from the anticipation, leaning in for a long, slow, messy kiss. When he pulled back, Ryo had that dazed, mussed look that suited him so well, parted lips red and slightly swollen, eyes half closed.

“Um…”

Yep, barely coherent, which was fair; that had been one of Dee’s best kisses after all.

“So, whaddaya say?” Dee trailed his lips along Ryo’s stubbled jaw then down the side of his neck, deftly unbuttoning several shirt buttons one-handed so he could nip and nibble his way along his baby’s collarbone.

Ryo’s head tipped to the side and he moaned softly as Dee’s lips and teeth sent sparks of pleasure shooting from his shoulder to his groin; there was no doubt the thin skin along his collarbone was one of his most sensitive areas. He twisted, throwing one long leg over Dee’s lap, his hand tugging at the bottom of Dee’s t-shirt, untucking it and sliding underneath to stroke across warm, smooth skin, sliding up over Dee’s ribs, seeking out a nipple to tweak, and now it was Dee’s turn to moan; Ryo was gradually becoming more confident when it came to sex, less inhibited about pleasuring his partner and getting what he wanted.

Kissing his way up Ryo’s throat, back to his lips, Dee finished unfastening Ryo’s shirt and tried to slide it from his lover’s shoulders, which for obvious reasons didn’t quite work. Ryo snickered, pulling his hand out from under Dee’s T-shirt and shifting to straddle his lover’s lap, shrugging out of his shirt and dropping it beside them on the sofa. Then he reached for the hem of Dee’s tee, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it on top of his own shirt, leaving them both bare-chested.

Dee’s arms snaked around Ryo’s back, pulling his baby flush against him, tilting his head back to seek Ryo’s lips for another long, deep kiss. Ryo tasted faintly of coffee and the wine they’d been sipping during the movie and Dee knew he probably did too.

“Mmm, baby! So good…” Dee let his hands wander up and down Ryo’s spine, feeling his lover shiver against him at the tingling sensation his light touch was invoking. One of Ryo’s hands was caressing the nape of Dee’s neck while the other was on the back of the sofa, helping him maintain balance as the sofa cushions dipped and moved beneath his knees.

Letting his hands drift down to Ryo’s waist, Dee slid them around to the front, unfastening Ryo’s belt, then the button of his jeans, and the zipper, wanting to touch, to feel, knuckles lightly grazing Ryo’s stiffening erection through the cotton of his shorts. Ryo sighed relief against his lips, reminding Dee just how uncomfortable his own pants felt, constricting his growing arousal. He made short work of unfastening them since his hands happened to be conveniently in the vicinity, and grasping Ryo by the hips he pulled his lover tight against him, pressing their heated erections together through the thin fabric, which was already growing damp and starting to cling.

Ryo gasped, tearing his lips from Dee’s as he thrust convulsively against his partner, and Dee groaned, trying to press closer still, but found their pants were in the way.

“Need to feel ya,” he panted, rubbing against his lover as best he could, before forcing himself to stop and tipping Ryo off his lap onto the sofa. Jeans, or really pants of any kind, could be a damned nuisance, getting in the way when two guys just wanted to have sex right now! He fumbled and tugged, but finally stripped the faded blue denim down Ryo’s long legs and off, leaving the jeans crumpled in a heap on the floor as he kicked his way out of his own pants. It didn’t take much to urge Ryo back astride his lap, and Dee’s mouth went dry as he realised during all the wriggling Ryo’s erect cock had slipped out through the gaping fly of his shorts, jutting proudly, already deeply flushed and leaking.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this!” He skimmed his hand over Ryo’s length, collecting the pre-come pooling in the slit and dribbling down the crown, then licked his hand clean, eyes half closing at that first taste. Part of him wanted to go down on his baby, really taste him, but that wasn’t what tonight was supposed to be about. Dee hurriedly freed his own cock and closed his hand around both of them, jacking them slowly. Ryo’s breath hissed out between his teeth, his gaze locked on the sight.

“Deeee!” He almost sounded pained.

“I know, babe, want you too.”

He’d made the bed all nice and ready, but now they’d gotten this far and Dee didn’t want to move. This was one of his favourite fantasies come to life, Ryo astride him on the sofa, and how could he possibly waste such an opportunity to fulfil a long-held dream? He shoved his free hand down the side of the sofa, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube and flipping the cap open; good thing he’d had the forethought to stash it there. They could make use of the bed later.

Urging his partner up a little, Dee pulled Ryo’s shorts down just far enough that he could reach his hole, skimming his fingertips over the puckered entrance and feeling it tighten briefly at the stimulus before relaxing a little. Reaching for the lube, in a practiced move he managed to upend the bottle, tipping some into his palm; his other hand was still occupied, stroking his own and Ryo’s cocks. He didn’t want to, it felt so good, but he let go; he was going to need both hands to prepare his baby. 

Dipping already sticky fingers into the pool of slick in his other hand, he reached around Ryo, teasing his entrance, loosening the tight muscle until he could slide a finger in. Slowly, with increasingly strained patience, he opened his lover up, adding more lube, a second finger, and then a third.

“Please, Dee… Want you inside!” Ryo panted, rocking back and forth on Dee’s fingers, rubbing his heated cock urgently against Dee’s.

“Sure you’re ready?” Dee wanted in too, but he didn’t want to kill the mood by rushing things and causing his lover pain.

“Yes, dammit! Can’t wait much longer!”

Ryo rose up on his knees, shuffling forward, reaching behind himself to grasp Dee’s cock and hold it steady as he lowered himself onto it inch-by-inch, bottom lip held between his teeth and an expression of intense concentration on his face. Dee almost came right then, but got a hand in there to squeeze the base of his cock, making Ryo pause for several long moments. Finally regaining control, he let Ryo settle into his lap; both men were breathing hard, and they took the opportunity to kiss again while Ryo adjusted to the sensation of having Dee’s cock filling him for the first time in a month.

When he felt ready, gripping Dee’s shoulders for balance Ryo experimentally raised himself up and then lowered again. He frowned. “I don’t think this is gonna work.”

“What?” Dee couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“My shorts are getting in the way; I’ll have to take them off.” Dee felt his cock slide out as Ryo lifted himself off, rolling to the side and narrowly missing the lube bottle as he tugged his shorts off, revealing reddened indentations in his thighs where the bunched up fabric had been digging in. “Better take yours off too.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Dee raised his butt off the seat, yanked his shorts down, and kicked them away, snorting as they sailed across the room and hit the TV screen before slithering to the floor. They’d have to stay there until later because Ryo was already back straddling his lap again and Dee groaned with pleasure as the heat of Ryo’s channel closed around his aching erection once more.

“Fuck, it’s been way too long, baby!”

“I know,” Ryo panted, beginning to move in earnest, rising and falling in Dee’s lap. Dee rested his hands on his lover’s hips, then slid them down to cup his ass, giving him some help so his thigh muscles wouldn’t tire as quickly. He bucked his hips up to meet Ryo on the way down, the two of them moving in unison, and it was every bit as good as he’d ever imagined it would be. There was just one thing missing…

“Touch yourself, baby! Got my hands full; you’re gonna have to jerk yourself off.”

Locking eyes with Dee, Ryo hesitated for a moment and then, his already flushed face turning a deeper shade of pink, he slowly lowered one hand to close his fist around his cock, pumping himself steadily in time with his movements.

“Damn, baby, that’s so hot!”

If anything, Ryo’s face flushed brighter.

“Hey, it’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about, babe!”

“Speak for yourself,” Ryo mumbled but he didn’t stop, already too caught up in the sensations coursing through his body to remain self-conscious for long.

As his movements sped up, Ryo broke eye contact, his head falling back, and his eyes closing. Dee stared up at his lover, drinking in the sight; Ryo was so damned beautiful sometimes it almost hurt to look at him and yet he never wanted to look away. He wanted to remember every second of this to fuel his fantasies the next time circumstances kept them apart.

Just as Dee had always imagined he would, Ryo came first, crying out wordlessly, his whole body shuddering, his cock jerking in his fist as ribbons of come streaked Dee’s chest, and Dee couldn’t have held back then if he’d tried. 

“Hell yeah, gonna come!” He slammed into Ryo one last time and exploded, his hips moving in short, sharp thrusts as he rode out the tidal waves of ecstasy before sagging back against the sofa cushions, heart pounding. Ryo slumped forward against his chest, panting and utterly spent, sweat and semen instantly sticking their bodies together, but Dee didn’t care, turning his head just enough to kiss a bare shoulder. “Man, that was amazing!”

“Ngh.” Coherency immediately after orgasm wasn’t Ryo’s strong point, but he got the message across well enough.

Dee wrapped both arms around Ryo, holding him close as their heartbeats slowed and his softening cock slid out, no doubt leaving a damp trail on the sofa cushions. He probably should have covered them with something, but it was a little too late to think of that now. Tipping them both sideways, he laid Ryo down and flopped beside him, disentangling their legs as best he could.

“You with me, babe?”

Ryo blinked muzzily at him. “Think so.” A smile spread across his face and he started to laugh.

Dee stared at him, an answering grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “What’s funny?”

“We are! All the trouble you went to getting the bed ready and we’re still on the sofa.”

Okay, that was kinda funny when he thought about it. Dee chuckled. “Still, not like it was a wasted effort; the bed’s not goin’ anywhere and I don’t know about you but I’ve got no intention of spendin’ the whole night here. We can make use of the bed for round two; we just have to get there.”

“Mm, let me get some strength back into my legs first, okay?”

“No problem.” Dee flailed blindly behind him with one hand until he found the edge of the blanket draped over the back of the sofa then tugged it down on top of them, spreading it out as best he could. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Ryo murmured drowsily, yawning, and Dee smiled; maybe his partner had the right idea, no reason they couldn’t take a quick power nap before round two. If Dee had his way, they were gonna need the energy.

The End


End file.
